This invention relates to a process for improving the readability of data on recording paper and, also, to an improved recording chart paper.
Chart recording papers have been rather standard in design for a long time. In general, they usually comprise vertical and horizontal lines which are appropriately placed to represent the numerical scale whether it be a conventional arithmetic progression, a logarithmic scale, or the like. Similarly, such lines are appropriately oriented on tertiary diagrams wherein the lines are related to one another at acute angles, since they originate at the sides of a triangle.
More recently, the development of improved recording papers, e.g. pressure-sensitive and thermographic papers, have increased the speed at which paper may be recorded. In some instances, however, the speed is limited by the need to avoid excessively light recording lines. Such lines tend to make the reading of the charts a relatively difficult task, increase fatigue of those whose job it is to interpret the graphs, and increase the chance of error.
Therefore, there has been a need in the art of a chart marking process that would result in a more readable recording.